Trust me?
by FatCatLovesPie
Summary: A random idea that came out of the blue about trust and what it'll coax you into doing. If ya squint yer eyes real hard you'll see slight ocxSoundwave...but only if ya squint real hard...I suck at summaries.


_**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Transformers-otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it? Besides...all of my ideas tend to fail horribly anyways. .._

_But, yeah. This is definitely my first time posting any of my literary work online, and, it was written on the spur of the moment, so it probably sucks hard. Bt I want it off my computer and this was a convenient way of doing so. :3_

* * *

"Bioclash. How much do you trust me?" The young mech in training looked at his mentor questioningly. What kind of question was that? Hadn't he proven by allowing the telepath unlimited access to his mind that he trusted him? No one knew the things about Bioclash that Soundwave did, not even the human pet Spite.

It was only natural that the younger mechanoid looked the very image of complete confusion. Frowning some, Bio gave a light nod of his head. Which was followed by a somewhat stiff, "of course I trust you, sir." The telepath shifted that unreadable gaze onto his pupil. Even after the years of training under that emotionless gaze, it was always unsettling when it landed on him. Thanks to the tapedeck's visor and face-mask, it was impossible to figure out just what he was feeling. The monotone voice didn't help either.

But, there was something about how long Soundwave held the sightless gaze that really unnerved Bioclash. Normally the larger mech would have looked away at this point. But, those cold optics hadn't even dimmed. Soundwave was about to ask Bio to do something that even the telepath was unsure of. He was sure. Why else would the communication's officer start off with such a vague question?

Sensing that no explanation would come from the telepath, Bioclash cautiously ventured to call for his attention. "Sir?" Red optics focused on red visor. Nothing. "Officer Soundwave?" This was…unusual. Bioclash was still his favorite student, right? He hadn't done anything to anger the mentor, had he? Sure, he couldn't fight and fly like the rest of his upcoming trine. He was only smart-that was it. And, as far as he was considered that was a rare and almost adored quality among the Decepticon ranks nowadays. Deciding to get the tapedeck's attention in a less than authoritive manner, Bioclash carefully placed a hand on his superior's shoulder. "Soundwave?"

The visor lit up for a brief second as Soundwave was brought back to reality. But, still, there was only silence. The young jet shifted uncomfortably and brought his hand back down to his side-almost hastily. He knew that, above all else, physical contact was more than looked down upon on this side of the war. And for a mere trainee to touch a superior was almost taboo. Quickly reminding himself that he did not want to end up like Starscream with Megatron, the jet lowered his head and mumbled out a small apologetic excuse.

Somewhere in the distance, Bioclash's audio receptors could pick up the sound of yet another Decepticon Seeker being shot down. Though, who it was he had no idea. He hoped and prayed that it was one of the lesser ones-freshly graduated from the Academy and eager to rush into battle. He hoped to Primus that it hadn't been one of his soon-to-be wingmates, or any of the three jets that were desperately teaching him how to fly. The sound of nearby laser fire brought him back to the situation at hand.

Soundwave's creation, Lazerbeak, was lying at the telepath's feet. Both optics were missing-which was a terrifying aspect in itself. The bird-bot needed those optics to perform aerial inspections efficiently. And sure, Soundwave had Buzzsaw and Ravage, but Lazerbeak was the first. One of the first of three creations made by Soundwave. And, even though the large blue mech had a special connection with all of his mechanic children, Lazerbeak had a place on Megatron's arm that would refuse to accept any other. And right now, the Decepticons couldn't afford to have a half-hearted inspection by a replacement cassette. And, they couldn't afford to send one of their Seekers out to spy on Autobots. No. A full grown Transformer would be easy to detect, and a child was too much to risk. But Lazerbeak would hardly even register on the radar. Frenzy was still new, and sub sequentially inefficient for this type of stealth mission, Buzzsaw was similar to Starscream in his eagerness to rush into battle and Ravage was useful for geographical missions. Lazerbeak only needed one optic…

"Bioclash…" The heavy silence-which was only broken by the random spurts of laser fire and pain-filled screams from Decepticon warriors being repaired in the temporary med bay-was finally violated by the telepath's empty voice. It was relieving in the weirdest of ways. The way that allowed one to know they were no longer alone in such a terrifying place. "Yes?" The child instantly responded, as if out of habit. "Give me your optic."

And then the relief was gone.

Was Soundwave serious? His optic? He needed that, didn't he? He would only have half of his vision without it, not to mention the pain of removing one's own optic. Sure, it would be replaced eventually. But the thought still sent chills straight to his Spark. Then again, why would he need the optic? It was only one, after all. And the jet wasn't in immediate use of it at current. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd be rushing into battle anytime soon-thanks to Soundwave's almost motherly protection over the 'con's safety.

But…why did Soundwave need it? As far as he could tell there was no real reason for the telepath to require such an odd object.

True to his reputation, Soundwave answered Bio's unasked question as if he could read minds. Oh, that's right…that's why Soundwave was called a telepath.

"Lazerbeak is in need of optic." The tapedeck said, motioning a hand towards the offline cassette. Bioclash gave his commander a wary look. Disbelief was written all over his faceplates. Sensing that Bioclash needed more of a reason than that, Soundwave decided to take a slightly more personal path. "You trust me, don't you?" The way Soundwave's voice shifted slightly towards the end gave the illusion that the older mech was _accusing _the other of some crime.

Trust? Of course he trusted the mech. Other than the two jets that had arrived alongside of him, and the three Seekers he trained under, there was no one else he trusted on this Primus-forsaken ball of dirt. Finding no reason to lie to the telepath (he would know instantly if he did, anyways), Bioclash dropped his head and nodded slightly. "Yes, sir." "Then hand over your optic."

Bioclash would have broken out in a cold sweat at the realization that Soundwave was completely serious about the matter. If his body was biological and not the hunk of metal that it was. Wings trembling with the anticipation of pain, the young mech raised shaking hands up to his right optic and gave Soundwave such a pleading look. The telepath merely watched on, expressionless as always. Though, somewhere in the back of his mind, something was telling Bioclash that everything would be okay. That the pain would be short lived and that this act might just bring the Decepticons out of certain defeat.

_Gee, thanks, Soundwave._ Letting out a breath of air, the jet placed his fingers tenderly around his optic-barely touching the sensitive glass there. He grabbed onto his wrist, trying to steady the shaking fingers.

Now or never, right?

Out of reflex, he powered down his optics and set about the task of pulling on the optic. His fuel pump was racing, error messages flashing across the vision in his central processor. _Just ignore it. The harder you pull the quicker it's over…_ So much for self assurance.

When the error messages became more frequent, and when his body threatened to cut off commands to the offending arm, Bioclash began to panic. He couldn't offline now. If he slipped into recharge, Soundwave would consider him weak, right?

Pressure…pressure…painful pressure. All focused on his right optic. The pressure grew worse, the pain intensified. Any second now and the vein would snap. Up until now he had managed to keep sounds of pain down to soft whimpers and yelps. But when the pressure became its worse, and when the pain became unbearable, Bioclash couldn't help but scream out.

If his optics had been online, he would have seen the communication's officer visibly flinch at the sound. Bioclash was just a child, after all. The telepath held no qualms against younger mechs. Seeing them in pain (and knowing that he was the cause) was a less than desirable occasion. So, he tried to soothe the young jet's mind. He tried to numb the processor to the pain and succeeded in only dulling it. But even that was something. Small, probably useless, but it was still an effort none the less.

Eventually the jet had the optic out of its socket, energon flowing quickly down his cheek and his neck, pooling at the top of his chest and moving to stretch down even that. His body was shaking-convulsing almost. Painful whimpers and whines were escaping his vocalizer. But, without hesitation, the young Decepticon held the optic out-perfectly severed from attached wires.

Soundwave quickly took the optic and broke of the telepathic link with Bioclash. He had what he needed to keep Lazerbeak in working condition now. He moved his hands quickly, easily replacing the optic into the right hole on the side of Lazerbeak's face. Once the mini-operation was complete, Soundwave forced the bird out of recharge and gave him the mission. It was always a pain to wake up the creature, and an even bigger pain to deliver instructions and coordinates to the damn thing.

But, once the spy appeared to have a grasp on the situation, it flew off-seeming to be completely unaware of his missing optic. Once Soundwave had lost visual sight of his creation, he returned his attention to the trembling, whimpering mech before him.

Soundwave knew that a Seeker's wings were sensitive-rather they be experienced or young-and he knew how precious both wings and optics were. So, maybe it was the simple loss of the optic that had Bioclash in such a pitiful state. Or maybe it was the shock of having to tear one's own eye out. Slag, maybe it was even the possibility that the pain had been that intense.

Letting out an electronic sigh, the telepath silently moved to crouch before the young 'con. "Bioclash. Respond." The smoke gray jet Transformer kept his body curled up on itself, knees and forehead resting on the ground. Realizing that nothing would get through to the boy in this state of mind, Soundwave carefully picked up the young con and proceeded to weave soothing thoughts and words into the mech's mind until he reached a safe place behind Decepticon lines.

"Bioclash should remain here until I return. Suggestion; recharge and run self-repair program. I will have a new eye for you in an hour." Bioclash hardly heard his mentor, just gave a nod.

Soundwave brushed a bit of energon off of Bio's cheek before turning and walking away, ejecting Rumble and Ravage to watch over the child's body.

In exactly an hour, Soundwave returned. In a matter of seconds he had replaced the boy's missing optic. In a matter of minutes Bioclash woke up from his recharge and stared at his superior. "Sound…wave?" The telepath had long since recalled his cassettes to his chest-with the exception of Lazerbeak, of course. And when Bio had awaken, he was in-what was obviously-the Decepticon base. Had they won the skirmish? Had they retreated once again? Wait, where did Soundwave get the eye.

Again, the officer had used his ability to pry into Bio's mind. "Battle-lost. Replacement optic…" If Soundwave could have smirked, he would have. He would have chuckled and puffed out his chest at his pride. "Autobot." Bioclash just stared, not believing his audio receptors. After the initial shock died down, he gingerly touched his right eye, gaping. "It's blue…isn't it?" The telepath nodded, crossing his arms on the recharge berth and leaning over. "Only Decepticon in history to have an Autobot eye. Consider yourself memorable."

Bioclash still could only stare, his optics flashing lightly. "H-How…?" "Unnecessary information. Just be thankful, boy." The young Seeker lowered his head and gave a light nod, moving to sit up on the berth. Imagine his shock when Soundwave pushed him back down, shaking his finger in a reprimanding way. "Recharge. Megatron wants to have a word with you later." Frowning, Bio sank back onto the berth and gave his mentor a questioning look. Always staring on in question-never quite voicing those doubts. "Trust me still?" The jet could only smile at the question before lightly punching his superior's arm-catching the tapedeck off guard. "Of course."


End file.
